ARIB (association of radio industries and broadcast) STD-B23 has standardized application execution environments for digital broadcast. The standardization of application execution environments includes standardization of transmission of application information and the like. Additionally, ETSI (European telecommunications standards institute) TS 102 809 “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Signaling and carriage of interactive applications and services in Hybrid broadcast/broadband environments” has defined XML (extensible markup language)-encoding of application information tables.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 discloses technology that enables an organization side to perform a display control on a display device that displays images of content that is a program or an application program. Additionally, Patent Document 2 discloses technology that enables a boot control of applications by specifying time in various manners in broadcast application boot systems.